What's wrong with Wilt?
by Magicfan
Summary: After a friend is adopted from Foster's, Wilt gets depressed and nothing seems to cheer him up.


intro

int house - daytime

A new friend has arrived at Foster's and Wilt is showing him around.

WILT

Nice to meet you, Hoop. I can't believe a kid thought up such a great idea like you!

HOOP

Yea, well, he really liked basketball, so what better to create than a hoop, right?

WILT

Heh. Right!

HOOP

I'm even adjustable!

Hoop adjusts himself to 1 foot off the ground all the way up to the ceiling a few times before returning to Wilt's height.

WILT

Wow! We should play basketball sometime. I'll finally be able to jump and dunk if I play with you!

HOOP

Let's play right now!

WILT

Good idea! The back yard is over here.

Wilt and Hoop walk off, while Mac and Bloo come down the stairs. Bloo talks of a new toy that he NEEDS to have and is trying to convince Mac to let him get it.

BLOO

C'moooooon! Why can't I buy the new Wintendo?

MAC

Because, Bloo, you don't have money.

BLOO

Yea I do! See?

Bloo waves around some dollar bills

MAC

That's monopoly money, and MOST stores don't take that stuff.

BLOO

SO? We'll just have to find a store that does!

Mac and Bloo keep walking and run into Frankie. She is busy cleaning up around the house, mostly picking up Bloo's toys.

MAC

Frankie, can you explain to Bloo why he doesn't need a wintendo?

Frankie picks up more toys.

FRANKIE

Bloo, you have too many toys already. Just play with what you have.

Frankie tosses a paddle ball to Bloo. He tries it, but, as usual, he can't do it right. He throws it off to the side and continues to plead for his Wintendo.

BLOO

C'moooooon! I'll let you play if you buy it for me.

FRANKIE

I won't have time to play it, and neither will you. After all, you ARE helping with this weekend's adoption days, right???

BLOO

Sure, sure. (beat) But I bet I could be even MORE helpful if I were throughly trained in the art of jujitsu kung fu karate killers 9! Now available in stores and online.

Bloo smiles up at Frankie, like a cute puppy.

FRANKIE

No, Bloo!

Frankie walks away. Mac laughs.

int living room - the next day

Wilt and Hoop are watching basketball together. Their team scores the game winning point.

ANNOUNCER

And that's the game! The Dragons win!

WILT AND HOOP

YEA! Woo!

WILT

Wow, what a great game!

HOOP

Yea!

WILT

It's so great to have someone to watch basketball with, hoop.

HOOP

Yea, I've been into basketball since (beat) well, all my life!

WILT

HAHA! You're awesome, man.

Wilt and Hoop continue to hang out all day, complete with cheesy music and video montage behind them.

int hallway - a few days later

Wilt is spinning a basketball and bouncing it down the hallway. He is on his way to see Hoop. As he reaches Hoop's door, he realizes that something is wrong.

WILT

Hey, Hoop! Wanna go play a game of ...

Wilt stops in mid sentence and is shocked to see that Hoop's bedroom is completely empty. Mr Herriman is there, taking a few sheets off the bed for the laundry.

Mr Herriman

Ah, master Wilt. How are you?

WILT

W-where's Hoop?

MR HERRIMAN

Why, nobody told you? Master Hoop was adopted this morning.

Wilt looks like he's about to lose it, but he keeps it together as always.

WILT

Oh (beat) well (beat) that's great. Good to hear. Yea. Uh (beat) I better get going.

Wilt wanders out of the room and back down the hallway, slowly. Mr Herriman goes back to folding some sheets and leaves the room as well.

Now we catch up with Bloo and Mac. Bloo still won't give up his chances of getting a new Wintendo. He proposes his new plan to Mac while they play the old games in the arcade.

int arcade

BLOO

Ok, listen to this. The Wintendo is only $300 and I have...

Bloo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few coins.

BLOO

(beat) 17 cents! Wow, more than I thought! Ok, so I have 17 cents and if I pay one cent every week, and I usually found at least 2 or 3 pennies every week, I can have the whole thing paid off by (beat)

Bloo does some math in his head.

BLOO

(beat) by the time you're 56! Isn't that great, Mac?

MAC

(sighs)

Bloo! They won't let you pay it off THAT slowly! And besides, in a few weeks, there will be ANOTHER toy that you ABSOLUTELY need to have!

BLOO

Poor, poor Mac. You're just a pessimist. That's why I'm going to go SOOOO far in life and you don't have a chance. And let me tell ya, Mac, I can only let ya ride my coattails for so long.

Mac rolls his eyes.

MAC

Ugh! You're not getting a Wintendo, Bloo. Give it up! Besides, look at all these games you have around here!

BLOO

But Maaaaac! All these games are old! I beat them all a million times already!

MAC

Yea, but you never got the high score on any of them.

BLOO

True (beat) That that only PROVES how stupid all these games are! I need a whole new set of games, worthy of my precious time and energy.

MAC

Heh, yea right!

Wilt wanders into the game room, slowly. He goes straight for the basketball game and doesn't greet Mac or Bloo.

MAC

Hey, Wilt.

No response.

MAC

Wilt?

Still no answer. Mac and Bloo walk over to talk to Wilt.

MAC

Wilt? You ok? Is something wrong? You don't look so good.

WILT

(Sigh) No, no, I'm fine. I'm great, actually! Yea, that's it.

BLOO

You SURE, man? You can tell us if you have a problem.

WILT

No, no, everything is ok. Like it always is.

Mac and Bloo look at each other for a second, knowing there is a problem. They decide to give Wilt his space.

MAC

Ok, well, we're gonna go, then.

BLOO

Yea, nice talkin' to ya, buddy. Cya later!

Mac and Bloo leave the room while Wilt keeps shooting baskets.

WILT

Yea, later. I'll be here. I'll always be here.

INT HALLWAy

The two walk down the hallway and run look back to the arcade, confused at what just happened.

BLOO

Huh.

They run into Frankie on her way to do more chores around the house.

MAC

Hey, Frankie. Have you noticed Wilt acting (beat) strange lately?

FRANKIE

Yea, definitely. He seems so down.

MAC

I wonder what it is. I feel like we should do something special for him.

FRANKIE

Great idea, Mac! We could make him those quadruple chocolate chip basketball cookie he likes so much!

MAC

Sure! That'd be great!

FRANKIE

Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes.

MR HERRIMAN

(over the loud speaker)

Miss Frances! There is a crooked painting on the 5th floor!

FRANKIE

Ugh! Make it twenty.

MAC

Cool! You hear that, Bloo, we're gonna ...

Bloo has a pen and a sheet of paper in hand. He is recalculating his payment plan.

BLOO

Yea, yea. Ok, MAAAAYBE I can do 3 cents a week for the next 14 years, but no more than 4 cents! People don't drop enough coins around here!

Mac snatches the paper away and crumbles it up and throws it in the trash and begins to walk away. Bloo follows quickly behind.

BLOO

MAC! C'mon! You want a Wintendo, too, right?!?! Mac? MAC!

int kitchen - later that day

Mac, Bloo and Frankie are working on Wilt's cookies.

FRANKIE

2 eggs.

MAC

2 eggs!

FRANKIE

Cup of flour.

MAC

1 cup of flour!

FRANKIE

And finally...

BLOO

2 squishy basketballs!

Bloo slams 2 soft nerf-like basketballs right into the bowl and the mix splatters all over the kitchen.

FRANKIE

BLOO!!!!

MAC

Way to go, Bloo! Now we gotta start over!

BLOO

No ya don't! Wilt LOVES basketball. And these ARE basketball cookies, right?

MAC

Yea, Basketball SHAPED cookies!

BLOO

Oh (beat) Well, still, I bet he'd love to have some basketballs in his cookies, too!

FRANKIE

I bet he would (beat) IF THEY WERE EDIBLE!

Frankie takes out the basketballs and throws them at Bloo.

BLOO

OH! (beat) right, forgot.

Bloo gets up and looks at the recipe and is not impressed.

BLOO

Come on guys! These cookies are gonna be horrible! What we need is a cookie make entirely out of chocolate, four feet high, ten feet wide and heavy enough to crush a small car!

MAC

We want him to enjoy these cookies, not be crushed by them!

BLOO

He's fast enough, he'd get out of the way in time for us to roll in into his room.

FRANKIE

Ok, 2 more eggs, Mac.

MAC

Right!

Mac runs off to the fridge to get the eggs. Bloo gets up and cleans himself off.

BLOO

C'mon! Let me do something!

FRANKIE

If you REALLY want to help, you can be a lookout at the door. Make sure Wilt doesn't come in. Got it?

BLOO

Got it!

Bloo runs off to guard the door.

ext kitchen - moments later

Bloo is marching back and forth in front of the door, waiting for anyone who tries to enter. Eduardo and Coco arrive, looking to go in for a snack.

BLOO

HALT! Who goes?!

Eduardo

Hola, Bloo! We just want to get a snack.

Coco

coco.

BLOO

No one may pass!

EDUARDO

But. But why?

BLOO

Because, Mac and Frankie making something special for Wilt.

EDUARDO

OOOOH! Fantastico! We can help!

BLOO

NO! NO ONE MAY PASS!

COCO

Co co co COCOCO!

BLOO

You can get some cocoa later, now scram!

EDUARDO

We better do what he says, Coco. He means business.

Coco brushes off Eduardo and yells at Bloo.

COCO

COC! COCOCO COCOCOCOCOCOCO! COCO!!!

Coco rushes past Bloo and breaks into the kitchen. Bloo chases her down immediately.

BLOO

INTRUDER!!!

Mac and Frankie

Huh?!?!

Coco runs right past Mac and Frankie, while Bloo slams right into the new batch of cookies.

FRANKIE

BLOOOOO!!!

Frankie kicks Bloo out of the kitchen. He lands in the dining room, gets up and brushes himself off.

BLOO

Well, fine! I don't need this job anyway!

int wilt's room - later that day

Wilt is sitting around, still looking depressed. Mac and Frankie arrive with the cookies.

FRANKIE

Wiiiilt. We brought something for you.

MAC

Surprise! It's your favorite! Quadruple chocolate chip basketball cookies!

WILT

Oh. Hey! Great! Thanks, guys, really. But I'm not felling too hungry right now.

FRANKIE

You sure, buddy? You've seemed depressed lately.

WILT

Heh, who me? Nah! Never! I'm Wilt! I'm always here to brighten the day! And I'll always be here make people happy!

Wilt walks out the rooms and keeps convincing himself that what he says is the truth.

WILT

Yea, that's it! Good 'ol happy Wilt! Haha, no problems here! Everything's just fine!

Frankie and Mac watch him walk away, concerned.

FRANKIE

It's worse that we thought.

MAC

Yea, we gotta do something! What if we took him somewhere cool?

FRANKIE

Hey yea! But where?

Mac and Frankie think for a minute. Where would Wilt want to go that could cheer him up?

MAC

Hmmmmmm.

FRANKIE

Uhhhh.... Movies? Dinner?

MAC

Ice skating? Bowling?

Suddenly, both of them look at the basketball cookies and figure it out.

MAC AND FRANKIE

Dragons game!

ext basketball arena - daytime

We enter the arena and find Mac, Frankie, Bloo and Wilt getting some food at the concession stands and heading for their seats.

WILT

Tickets to the Dragons! Thanks, guys! This should help me fell better!

MAC

You're welcome, Wilt.

FRANKIE

Yea, we just want you to be happy again.

MAC

Hey, where did Bloo go?

Bloo is at a pretzel stand getting into an argument with the workers. He has a pretzel in hand and a cart full of food behind him.

BLOO

Look, you said that these are the best pretzels around. All I want to do is check and see if you are telling the truth by trying each and every one of them! Is that so much to ask?!

MAC

Bloo, get back here!

BLOO

I'll be back later! And this better be your best pretzel of all!

Mac drags Bloo back to the group, dropping some snacks from his cart along the way. They get back to Frankie and Wilt and continue down the hallway.

MAC

C'mon, we gotta find out seats. And why did you get all that food?

BLOO

Well I figured if you won't buy me a Wintendo, the LEAST you can do is buy me $300 worth of snacks at the game! Oh, by the way, I have a tab going at 4 or 5 stands back there, you might wanna take care of that later.

Mac and Frankie look annoyed. Wilt is still glad to be at the game.

int arena

The four look for their seats in the arena.

WILT

So where are our seats, anyway?

FRANKIE

They're right down there!

Frankie points down to the front row, center court. Wilt's eyes instantly light up.

WILT

FRONT ROW? WOW!

The group makes their way down the steps and into the seats upfront. They walk in front of some fans, who don't seemed bothered much, except by the really tall guy.

WILT

Sorry (beat) sorry (beat) sorry! (beat) sorry.

Fan

Well, at least he's thin.

We watch as the players run up and down the court a few times. A ref blows his whistle and the game stops for a moment.

Ref

Foul! Number 41.

BLOO

What? C'mon! That was way out of the strike zone!

MAC

Wrong game, Bloo.

BLOO

Oh.

A player goes to the free throw line and makes a basket. The crowd cheers. Bloo jumps out of his seat.

BLOO

Yea, baby! Six more points!

FRANKIE

Wrong game again.

Fans around the group look annoyed at Bloo's outbursts. Bloo looks angry at everyone's judgment of him and sits back down.

The game continues and the players shoot a few more times. The ball is stolen by the home team.

ANNOUNCER

And the ball is stolen by Nelson. He shoots a three! It's in!

The crowd erupts in cheers. The group jumps up as well.

BLOO

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOALLLLLLLLLL!

Everyone quiets down and looks at Bloo.

BLOO

Well, EXCUSE ME for not watching this game more often! HMPH!

The game ends and the fans begin filing out of the arena. The group gets ready to leave.

WILT

Wow, what a great game. Thanks again, guys. I feel so much better!

FRANKIE

Oh, the gift isn't over yet, Wilt.

Frankie pulls out a few more tickets and waves them around.

FRANKIE

We got locker room passes!

WILT

We're gonna meet the team?!?!

MAC

Yep we are!

WILT

Awesome! Let's go!

int locker room - moments later

Players are being interviewed and sitting around talking about the game. Mac, Frankie, Bloo and Wilt arrive.

WILT

Wow, A real professional locker room! I feel like a pro!

MAC

Hey, there's Dave Nelson! The star of the team!

FRANKIE

Want to get an autograph, Wilt?

BLOO

DO I?!?!

Bloo runs over and interrupts an interview with Dave.

Interviewer

So, Dave, tell us what was going on out there after the ...

BLOO

Dunkin' Dave! Oh my God it's you! It's really you! AAAAAAAAAGH!

Dunkin Dave Nelson

What the? Hey we have an interview going here!

BLOO

Autograph autograph autograph!!!!

DUNKIN DAVE NELSON

Geee! Alright, alright!

Dave signs an autograph for Bloo.

DUNKIN DAVE NELSON

Here, take it. Now leave me alone.

FRANKIE

So sorry, Mr. Nelson. Bloo!

Frankie and Bloo rejoin the group.

BLOO

What? I wanted an autograph!

MAC

Well the least you can do is give it to Wilt.

BLOO

Huh?!! Buh! Whaaaa? Alright fine. Here ya go.

WILT

Wow, thanks Bloo!

The group walks around a bit more and talks to the players. We catch up with them, talking to Dunkin' Dave.

FRANKIE

Sorry about before, SOMEONE was a little excited.

BLOO

Yea, yea. You wanted an autograph, right? Well I got one.

WILT

So great to meet you, Dave. I'm a big fan!

DUNKIN DAVE NELSON

Glad to hear it. Looks like you got a lot of souvenirs tonight.

WILT

(holding up all his autographed items)

Sure did!

DUNKIN DAVE NELSON

Did you get the special addition basketball hoop they were handing out tonight?

Wilt pauses for a second and keeps hearing one word in his head: Hoop, Hoop, Hoop.

WILT

Hoop? Hoop! Hoop! WAAAAAAAAAH!

Wilt runs off and everyone is shocked and confused. The group goes after him.

MAC AND FRANKIE

WILT!

ext house - daytime

It's special adoption day, where people from all around come to adopt a friend. Many kids are running around and playing with the imaginary friends. Wilt is looking around for any chance to break into a conversation and be noticed. He spots a friend making everyone laugh and walks over.

funny fred

... and then I said, that's not a hat, that's a cactus!

Everyone laughs. Wilt steps up to try and get some attention.

WILT

HAHAHA! Hey, you guys ever hear this one? Why don't babies like basketball? Because they DRIBBLE to much!

No one laughs.

WILT

(trying to get some laughs)

Hahahah. You (beat) you like it? Huh?

The group mumbles to itself and everyone leaves. Wilt is disappointed, but keeps looking around.

Next, he spots a friend showing off his baseball skills in the backyard. Wilt decides to go over and show off himself. He hits another ball into the woods when Wilt arrives.

crowd

OOOOOH! AAAAAAH!

Little kid

WOW dude, you're the greatest athlete ever!

WILT

You think THAT was good, check THIS out!

Wilt grabs a basketball and makes tons and tons of baskets in mere seconds. The ball is just a blur to everyone watching in amazement.

CROWD

OOOOH! AAAAH!

LITTLE KID

WOW! That's amazing!

Wilt looks happy.

LITTLE KID

I can't believe how good you are at basketball! Although (beat) It would get kinda boring after a while, not being able to play with such a ball hog on the court.

Wilt is shocked and saddened. The crowd leaves again and Wilt is all alone. He goes inside and back up to his room. Mac catches him on the stairs.

MAC

Hey Wilt, great day out there, isn't it?

WILT

(depressed)

Yea, yea, really great.

MAC

I can't believe how many imaginary friends are getting adopted. This house is gonna be empty soon.

WILT

WAAAAAAAH!

Wilt runs up the stairs and to his room.

MAC

What? What'd I say?

Frankie comes by.

FRANKIE

Wilt again?

MAC

Yea, he's really not doin' well. I wonder if (beat) I got it!

FRANKIE

Got what?

MAC

Go get Eduard and Coco. Meet me in Wilt's room in ten minutes. I gotta make a phone call.

INT WILT'S ROOM - ten minutes later

Wilt is still crying when Frankie, Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco arrive. The group walks in and talks to Wilt.

MAC

Wilt, what's the matter? We're here for ya.

Group

Yea, we're all here.

WILT

Exactly. I'm here, too.

The group looks at one another, confused.

FRANKIE

Yea, you are here.

EDUARDO

Si, we are all here.

MAC

And we're all here for you! Right guys?

GROUP

Yea, yea.

WILT

No no no! I'm here! I'm still here! At fosters! And I'm never getting adopted!

FRANKIE

What? What gave you that idea?

WILT

I've been here longer than anyone else and still haven't been adopted. Why should I believe that It'll happen now?

MAC

But Wilt, imaginary friends are adopted everyday from Foster's. You'll be picked up eventually.

WILT

You don't know that for sure, though. What's the difference between the kids downstairs and the ones who skipped over me all these other years? Huh? I'm just not a good enough friend.

COCO

COCO! COCOCOCOCOCOCO!

EDUARDO

Si, you are the bestest friend at Foster's!

FRANKIE

Yea, and besides, you have a lot of friends here.

WILT

And what happens when they get adopted? Then I'm alone again.

MAC

Wilt, you'll never be alone. There are so many friends here, every time one gets adopted, another shows up. And you make friends so easily, I'm sure you'll never be alone.

WILT

I hope you're right.

BLOO

And don't forget, I can't be adopted, so you'll always have my great presence to look forward to!

WILT

Heh, yea, I guess you're right.

FRANKIE

And besides, most adopted friends end up in the area, they may even come and visit.

Mac goes to the door and looks back into the room.

MAC

Infact, I think there's one to see you right now!

HOOP

(off screen)

Wilt, my man!

Wilt's head pops up immediately in surprise.

WILT

Hoop?

HOOP

You guessed it!

WILT

Hoop! You're back!

HOOP

Just to visit, but yea! Just cos I'm adopted doesn't mean I'll never be back.

WILT

Awesome! Thanks guys! This is great!

HOOP

I even brought you a gift.

Hoop hands a box to Wilt and he opens it. It's a brand new Wintendo.

WILT

Wow, a Wintendo! Cool!

Bloo's eyes light up.

BLOO

WOOOOOOOOOOO!

He jumps in the air and grabs the box and begins to run away, but he stops as he notices that everyone is looking at him.

MAC

Bloo, don't you want to ask Wilt something?

BLOO

Oh right. Um (beat) Mind if I set up the Wintendo for you, Wilt?

WILT

Sure go ahe....

Before Wilt can finish, Bloo is already gone down to the game room with the Wintendo.

BLOO

YEYEYYEYEYEYYE! WOOOOOOOO!

We turn out attention back to Wilt and Hoop.

WILT

Well, it's great seeing you again. How long can you stay?

HOOP

I'm here all day. My kid went on a class trip. No imaginary friends allowed.

WILT

Oh I'm sorry.

HOOP

What's there to be sorry about? We can play ball all day now!

WILT

Awesome!

Wilt and Hoop run off to the basketball court.

int living room - moments later

Mac goes downstairs and sees Bloo playing with the Wintendo. As Msc enters, Bloo doesn't even look up to see Mac, he just keeps playing.

MAC

So, you finally got your Wintendo huh?

BLOO

Yep.

MAC

Well (beat) I think it's my turn already!

Mac jumps to the Windento, grabs it and runs off. Bloo is shocked and chases after him.

BLOO

What the?!?! HEY! Get back here!

THE END


End file.
